My Valentine
by The Midnight Vale
Summary: Once again Liz is without a date for Valentine's Day, but Victoria has a plan to fix that and give her the surprise of her life… Elitoria. Oneshot.


**My Valentine: An Elitoria Story**

 **Elizabeth Gillies/Victoria Justice**

 **Disclaimer: I, obviously, do not own any of the people included in this story, and it is not my intention to offend anyone. Every word of this is fiction and is not meant to be considered a representation of any real events! This story is written purely for the entertainment of Elitoria fans everywhere!**

 **Summary:** Once again Liz is without a date for Valentine's Day, but Victoria has a plan to fix that and give her the surprise of her life…

 **My Valentine**

 **Liz's Point of View**

"And cut! Alright, that was the last scene we needed for today, so get out of here and have a happy Valentine's Day, everyone!" Dan called cheerily, letting us go for the rest of the day.

I faked a smile as the rest of the cast talked excitedly about their plans for the night. Apparently, Ari and Matt had decided to give things a try and were going to just keep things casual tonight since it'd be their first date. Leon, Avan, and Daniela were going on a triple date with their significant others. And Victoria…had disappeared somewhere apparently, but I was sure that she, of all people, had amazing plans for tonight – unlike me.

I sighed quietly. Every year, without fail, I somehow managed to not be in a relationship on Valentine's Day. It was almost like I was cursed or something. I didn't want to get pulled into a conversation with the happy couples, so I slipped out and headed up the stairs to my dressing room.

I just wanted to get changed, grab my stuff, and get out of there. But when I opened the door, I froze in my tracks. Someone had been in the room – probably while I was downstairs with the rest of the cast, filming – and while it appeared nothing had been taken, they had apparently left something for me.

There, on my vanity, was a large vase of red roses – thirteen to be exact. In the back of my mind, I remembered reading somewhere that thirteen roses signified a secret admirer. I drifted forward to inhale the scent of them, a small smile forming on my face.

When I glanced at the vase itself, I found that there was a small, white card leaning against the glass. I picked it up and let my eyes run over it curiously.

 _Liz, I hope you like the roses. I've been waiting quite a while for the right chance to ask you out, and I hope I've chosen correctly. If you're interested, I'd be honored if you would join me for dinner at Shojin tonight at 7 p.m. If you choose not to come, I understand and I won't bother you further, but I hope that you will agree to be my date for the evening._

 _Liz, Will You Be My Valentine?_

 _-Your Admirer_

By the time I got to the end of the note, my eyes were wide and I felt speechless. A moment later, my mind kicked into overdrive, trying to figure out who could have left these things for me. Obviously, it had to be either someone who worked in the building or was permitted on set. So, I felt that I could safely assume that it wasn't some stalker who had broken in here to invite me on a date, although I still had some doubts.

A small shock thrilled in my veins. Regardless of who had done it, or how, someone wanted me to be their date on Valentine's Day. But…should I go? As I debated with myself, I felt like I was going in circles. So, I did the only thing that I thought could possibly help in this situation: I called Ariana.

"Hello?"

"Ari, I need your advice," I cut right to the chase, prepared to dive in and explain the whole situation to her. As it turned out, that wouldn't be necessary.

"You want to know if you should go to Shojin tonight and find out who your secret admirer is?" she asked teasingly, stunning me into silence.

"How did you…" I trailed off questioningly.

"She came to me a few weeks ago and told me about her plan to sweep you off your feet." I could hear the smile in my best friend's voice. "She knew that you might be nervous about meeting an anonymous person at a restaurant – as you should be, so she wanted me to know what was happening so that I could reassure you that she isn't some psycho who wants to kidnap you or anything," she chuckled, and I blinked.

"She?" I asked curiously. I considered myself to be pansexual, but I'd never actually dated another woman. Of course, I was very relieved that, regardless of their gender, this person was safe for me to go out with. Although, it did make me all the more curious as to just who my admirer was…

"Yes, she," Ari confirmed. "I've got to go now and get ready for my own date, but I really think you should go to the restaurant tonight – what you find out might surprise you but I think you'll be glad you went," she said with a smile audible in her voice.

"I think I will go," I said, making a snap decision. I never could resist a good mystery, after all, and it would drive me crazy not knowing who had left those flowers for me and gone to all this trouble. Aside from that, it wasn't as if just by showing up I was at all obligated to be in a relationship with this person. If I decided that I didn't want that, then I would make it clear and she – whoever she may be – would simply have to accept that. So, where was the harm?

"That's great! Call me later tonight and let me know how it went," she said happily, and I laughed at her enthusiasm.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later. Bye, Ari," I said, waiting until she responded to end the call.

I leaned over to smell the roses again before I checked my watch. My eyes widened when I saw that it was already 3 p.m. I hurried to leave the studio and drove home as fast as I could safely get there. I still needed to shower, figure out what to wear, get dressed, and make my way to the restaurant – and by the time I burst through my front door, it was already 3:30.

I ran past my mother and up the stairs, ignoring the knowing grin on her face. Quickly, I stripped down and showered before drying off and pulling a robe on. When I walked back into my bedroom, I was surprised to see my mom sitting on the bed, waiting for me.

"What…?" I trailed off, tilting my head at her when I saw the way she was looking at me.

"I came to help you get ready for your date," she said innocently, and my mouth dropped open.

"You're in on this, too?" I asked, becoming even more curious as to who this woman was.

My mom chuckled. "Yes, she came over one day, about a month ago, when you were out shopping with Ari and talked to me about everything. She wanted to let me know what she had planned and get my approval. It seemed innocent enough, and I think that it may be just what you need," she said knowingly. I almost asked her just who my secret admirer was, but she must have known what I was going to ask because she stopped me with a small scolding look. "And don't bother asking me who she is, Elizabeth Egan Gillies. If you want to find out, then you at least owe it to her to show up and find out in person. So, shall we find you something to wear?"

 _ **Elitoria – Elitoria – Elitoria – Elitoria – Elitoria**_

By the time that I was fully dressed and ready to go, I had just enough time to drive to the restaurant, and I arrived right on time. Suddenly, my nerves felt like they were going haywire and my stomach turned uncomfortably.

I nervously tugged on the side of my dress, beginning to wonder if I'd chosen to show too much skin for this date. The outfit I'd chosen was a black, knee-length dress with a slit in the front that went up to my mid-thigh. It had a plunging neckline, it was sleeveless, and it had a collar that at first glance resembled a small scarf or a choker that went around my neck. A pair of simple black stilettos completed the outfit, and I had my hair pulled back into a bun.

I took a deep breath as I grabbed my black clutch purse out of the car and turned around to face the front of the restaurant. As I began walking up to the doors of the restaurant, I began to wonder how I would know which table to go to or who to ask for. As it turned out, I needn't have worried about it. The minute I stepped through the door, the host approached me with a welcoming smile.

"Welcome, Miss Gillies, we've been expecting you," he said politely. "If you'll please follow me, I'll lead you to your companion for this evening." He smiled charmingly and I nodded in acquiescence.

I could feel the anticipation and nerves really starting to get to me as I followed the host through the restaurant. By the time that we reached the back of the restaurant, I felt like a complete mess, and I struggled to keep it together on the outside.

We came to a stop in front of a pair of frosted glass doors. From the soft lighting within, I could see the shadow of a woman, presumably my date for the evening. As I watched, she reached up and ran what I took to be a nervous hand through her hair. I couldn't make anything else out, though, due to the glass and the fact that the woman appeared to have her back toward the door.

"I'll leave you alone now, Miss Gillies. Vanessa will be your server for the evening," he continued. "I'll let her know that you've arrived and she'll be in to greet you in just a few moments. I hope that you'll enjoy your evening," he finished, bowing his head in my direction.

"Thank you," I murmured as he walked away.

I took another deep breath as I placed my hand on the door handle. _You can do this_. I flinched as I opened the door and entered the room, keeping my eyes on the floor as I carefully shut the door.

I heard the woman in front of me turn around, and I hesitated to raise my eyes. Then, when I had, I almost couldn't believe what I was seeing. There, standing before me, was my good friend and co-star, Victoria Justice. My lips parted in shock and I felt frozen to the spot.

She smiled softly. I could see amusement mix with the glint of caution visible in her eyes. "Would you like to sit down?" she asked gently, moving to pull a chair out for me. My body moved mechanically to take the seat while my mind struggled to comprehend the situation.

Once she'd taken her own seat, she chuckled quietly. "I suppose you'd like an explanation," she mused, and I nodded numbly. "Well, I guess I first started liking you not long after we began working together. In the beginning, I didn't even notice that I was starting to have feelings for you – I just assumed that what I felt for you was only friendship, and it was at first. Then, we got to know each other more, and I started catching myself thinking about you more often and looking forward to seeing you, more than I did before," she explained slowly, a small smile on her face. "That was when I started to suspect that I might have feelings for you, but I wasn't really sure until we started filming this season. I just…couldn't get you out of my head," she said self-consciously, with a slight smile still on her face.

I blinked. When we started filming this season…? But that was months ago… "Why did you wait so long to tell me?" I asked calmly, still trying to wrap my head around everything. This was just…a monumental piece of news to me.

Victoria smiled wryly. "At first, I was concerned that if I told you about my feelings it would make things awkward between us. Then, I started to realize that if I kept my feelings unknown that it would become awkward anyway. I knew that Valentine's Day was approaching soon anyway, so…" She shrugged. "I don't expect you to return my feelings any time soon – or ever, for that matter – but I wanted to go all out. You deserve it," she said seriously.

I blinked in shock. I could see the muted hope in her eyes, as well as the caution that lingered there. She was being serious. She really did have feelings for me, and she was enough of a realist to know that there was a chance I would reject her.

I frowned to myself. Was this real? I'd been hoping for this, daydreaming about it for weeks now. After we filmed "Tori and Jade's Playdate," I'd realized my own feelings for the Latina actress.

"You really feel that way about me?" I asked quietly, and Victoria's eyes widened.

"Of course," she confirmed, her brown eyes sparkling at me affectionately.

It looked as though she might say more, but our server interrupted at just that moment. "Good evening, ladies. My name is Vanessa; I'll be your server for the evening. May I take your drink orders?" she asked politely, but I glared at her. She was of average height – a few inches shorter than me, I noted with satisfaction – but she had beach blonde hair, perfectly tanned skin, and gorgeous blue eyes. Even worse, her body was pencil thin and she'd obviously had plastic surgery because her DD-cup boobs couldn't possibly be real – the girl didn't look like she had an ounce of fat on her and she couldn't weigh more than 100lbs!

Why couldn't we have an ugly waitress? Sure, Victoria claimed to have feelings for me, but I'd been in this situation before – the skinny-as-a-rail, anorexic-looking waitress with the fake tits and All-American thing going for them always got stares from my dates.

I tensed up as I looked for her reaction… But she wasn't even looking at the blonde bimbo – she was looking at me with a small smile.

"What would you like to drink, Liz?" she asked me gently, and I could see that she knew why my brows were currently furrowed deeply – but she didn't react. She just waited patiently for me to respond.

I smiled in pleasure. "I'll have unsweetened tea and a small bowl of lemons, please," I said smugly and Victoria's lips twitched, as if she were trying not to laugh.

"Green tea for me, please," she said, never looking away from my eyes.

I glanced up when the waitress huffed. She was pouting in Victoria's direction before she subtly glared at me, flinching back when I smirked. "Sure thing," she said tensely. "I'll be right back with your drinks and to take your order." She stormed out of the private room with a huff.

Once she was out of the room, Victoria chuckled quietly. "Would you like me to get us a new server?" she asked with amusement ringing in her smooth voice.

I smirked wider. "Absolutely not – I'm having fun with this one." I grinned at my date for the evening before a small bout of nerves had me looking down at the table. Even knowing that she returned my feelings, it was difficult for me to get up the courage to tell Victoria just how I felt about her.

"So, did you have any other questions for me? I'm sure this must come as quite a surprise," Victoria laughed, running a hand through her hair self-consciously and drawing my attention, for the first time that night, to her attire for the evening.

She was wearing a burgundy-colored, sleeveless silk button-up that hugged her chest perfectly – the buttons only came up that far, so the rest was open in a V-neck to the collar, showing off a modest amount of cleavage. She had on a black silk choker that had a white-gold V pendant hanging from the front. Her hair cascaded down her shoulders in gentle waves and her makeup was done lightly, just enough to enhance her chocolatey-brown eyes and gorgeous cheekbones.

To sum it all up: she was gorgeous.

I inhaled deeply, forcing myself to maintain eye contact with her. "Just one," I finally answered her question. "What are you looking for with me?" I questioned nervously, before expanding when I saw her slight questioning look. "I mean, are you looking for a relationship, just a few dates, some kind of friends with benefits type thing…" I rambled nervously, internally rolling my eyes at myself.

 _That's great,_ I thought. _Imply to the woman you like and who set up this amazing evening for you that she's only interested in you for sex._ _Why don't you just-_ I was pulled out of my inner monologue when a warm hand took mine. I glanced up and relaxed a little when I saw the understanding in Victoria's eyes.

"I'm not here for sex, Liz," she said gently. "Yes, of course, I'm physically attracted to you, but I'm here because I feel an emotional connection with you and I want to pursue a relationship with you. If you're interested, then I would love to be able to call you my girlfriend someday," she said genuinely, and I swallowed at the sincerity I saw in her deep brown eyes.

I grinned widely and Victoria raised one eyebrow just a bit. "I would love that," I admitted and her eyes widened. "I felt too intimidated to tell you before, but…I've had a crush on you for weeks. I just never thought that you might feel the same way, much less do all of this," I said, gesturing at the room in awe of the effort that she'd gone to just to tell me that she had feelings for me.

Victoria laughed once, and I could see how relieved she was from the way she suddenly relaxed, all the tension leaving her body. "I'm really glad to hear that you feel that way," she confessed, gently massaging the top of my hand with her thumb as she spoke.

I smiled warmly before I narrowed my eyes at her in curiosity. "So, who all was in on your plan? I know that Ari and my mom knew, but who else did you tell?" I asked. If Ari knew, was the rest of the cast all in on it?

She hummed quietly. "Aside from those two, just my parents and my sister," she said. "I didn't want to tell the entire cast, in case things didn't work out the way I wanted them to."

I nodded in understanding just as the waitress returned with our beverages.

She gently set Victoria's glass down before her, painting a sexy smile on her face before scowling when she realized that she was once again being ignored as Victoria watched me and continued lightly massaging my hand. I got so caught up in the soothing feeling as I watched her watch me that I barely even noticed the waitress roughly set my glass of tea down and slam the bowl of lemons down next to it – but Victoria noticed.

My date snapped her head up to stare firmly into the woman's eyes. "I believe we'd like to speak to the manager about getting a server who is capable of acting professionally, rather than one who acts like a spoiled child with a crush," she said frostily, going on before the bimbo could get a word in. "That will be all. You're dismissed," she said coldly.

I couldn't hold it in – I laughed deeply at Victoria's scolding of the woman. I particularly enjoyed seeing the woman's face grow red and blotchy with anger. Unfortunately for the blonde bimbo, she didn't know when to hold her tongue.

"You can't treat me this way!" She raised her voice in her anger and I shook my head in disapproval. "How dare you? I don't care if you are Victoria fucking Justice! You haven't even taken one look at me since I first came in here! You've been looking at this fat bitch the whole time!" she yelled and I flinched at her comment about me.

Victoria stood abruptly from her chair and glared harshly at the out of control woman, but she didn't get the chance to speak before a well-dressed man in a dark suit entered the room, accompanied by another man, who wore a badge that informed the world that he was the security guard on duty.

I quickly masked my injured feelings and watched as Victoria took a deep breath before addressing the men. "Julian, I'm afraid that we have a bit of a problem. Your server seems to think that it's acceptable to insult guests and throw tantrums," she said mildly, but I could see the anger in her eyes.

The man, Julian, who I assumed to be the manager, immediately turned a hard stare on the scowling blonde. "That behavior is completely unacceptable and I will not stand for it in this restaurant. Vanessa, as of this moment, you're terminated. Michael will escort you out of the building now," he said, signaling to the security guard with his hand, who instantly led a simmering Vanessa from the room.

Once the two had left the room and the door was shut behind them, Julian let out a deep sigh. "I'm terribly sorry, Victoria, Miss Gillies," he said, and I was surprised when he apologized to me as well as Victoria. "I assure you, if I'd had any idea that she would behave this way, she would never have been hired, much less assigned to serve the two of you on this special occasion," he said apologetically.

Victoria waved off his apology with a small smile. "You couldn't have known, Julian. I understand that you can't always know a person's true character from the way they portray themselves," she said wryly, and my lips quirked up – that was one of the key traits of being an actress. "Would it be possible for us to snag Chelsea for the rest of the evening?" she inquired politely.

Julian grinned at her request. "Of course. I'll notify her immediately and she should be with you in just a few moments. Please let me know if you require anything else," he said, glancing at both of us before exiting the room with a small bow.

Once he was gone, I let my smile fall and I knew that Victoria saw by the way that she frowned as she retook her seat. I could have tried to keep it covered up, but I trusted Victoria and I didn't want my insecurities to come between the two of us if we were going to attempt a romantic relationship.

"Liz, I hope you know that woman was entirely out of line to make that ridiculous comment about you," she said, looking searchingly into my eyes.

I looked off to the side of the room and frowned. "Don't get me wrong, I know I'm not overweight or anything like that, but…" I trailed off, and I could feel myself blush in embarrassment as I finished my thought. "I am a little self-conscious about my belly because I have a little bit of extra fat there – it just isn't really noticeable until you touch my stomach," I admitted.

Victoria frowned. "Liz, I understand that everyone has something that makes them self-conscious about their body – I'm self-conscious about my ass sometimes," she admitted, running a hand through her hair before going on, "but please know that I think that you're absolutely gorgeous. A little bit of extra weight in one area or another is a part of being human and not some plastic Barbie like that waitress, and the fact that you're so real just makes you all the more beautiful in my eyes."

My eyes had misted over just a bit while she was speaking, so I blinked several times to clear my vision. After hearing everything that she'd said, I felt far more at peace than before. She was right, after all – everyone struggled with some feature on their body that they thought was too big or too small or imperfect in some way.

I smiled affectionately at her. "Well, I happen to like your ass," I said playfully. "Thank you. What you said really means a lot to me," I told her, and she smiled in return.

A quiet knock interrupted our conversation, and the door opened to admit a woman who appeared a few years older than Victoria and I. She had black, waist-length hair and dark blue eyes, which lit up when they landed on Victoria.

I frowned in slight jealousy when Victoria jumped up to greet the woman, whose name I remembered was Chelsea. They hugged quickly before Victoria turned to me with excitement clear in her eyes. "Liz, this is Chelsea. She and her husband live down the street from me – and she was actually my babysitter when I first moved here from Florida and she was a teenager," she said happily, and I relaxed when I saw the way that Chelsea looked at her fondly, the way that someone might look at their little sister, the way Victoria looked at Madison – and when Victoria mentioned the word "husband."

"Chelsea, this is the woman I told you about, Liz Gillies. We work together on _Victorious_ ," she said, blushing a bit when Chelsea raised an eyebrow and smirked knowingly at her. My lips quirked up and I wondered just what Victoria had said about me to her former babysitter.

I smiled welcomingly, rising to offer my hand to the woman. "It's nice to meet you, Chelsea," I said honestly. My jealousy had been soothed by the introduction and I actually felt a bit silly for being jealous to begin with.

"Likewise, Victoria's told me a lot about you," she said warmly. "Now, sit, sit. Have you decided what you'd like for dinner?" she asked, ushering us both back into our seats and pulling out a small leather notepad and a pen.

I glanced at Victoria. "I haven't actually looked at the menu at all. What would you recommend?" I felt confident allowing her to order for me, since she had done so before when we went out with the cast and I'd never had a complaint about what she chose for me.

She smiled and turned to Chelsea, not bothering to even look at the menu. "We'll start with the Shojin Shiso Gyoza 2.0 for our appetizer. After that, Liz will have the Black Evolution and I will have the Crunchy Tiger."

"Excellent choices, as always." Chelsea tucked away her notepad, took our untouched menus and smiled brightly. "I'll run this back to the kitchen and have your appetizer out in a few minutes," she said sweetly.

Victoria laughed. "Don't rush. I'd hate for Jason to call and tear into me because I had his pregnant wife running around the restaurant," she said teasingly, and I blinked in surprise. I hadn't even noticed that Chelsea was pregnant, but now that I took another glance I realized that she must be about four or five months along.

The older woman laughed and placed a palm on her small baby belly. "This little guy isn't too fond of it either. If he had his way, I'd lounge around on my couch sipping apple juice all day," she said with some amusement in her voice, before she left the room and shut the door behind her.

I looked back to Victoria, who had a fond smile on her face. "So, I take it that you've been here a time or two?" I asked leadingly. She seemed very familiar with the menu and with the manager, before, and now with Chelsea, though the latter didn't really count considering that she'd known Victoria for nearly ten years now…

Her eyes snapped to meet mine and she chuckled quietly. "I suppose you could say that this place is a bit of an escape for me. I come here whenever I feel stressed out or overwhelmed by work or I just need a little pick-me-up. The food is excellent and the people – aside from the blonde bimbo from earlier – are even better. This place just relaxes me. That's why I wanted to bring you here," she admitted, looking into my eyes.

I melted a little at the sweetness of her statement, but that small part of my brain that was still in disbelief that Victoria wanted _me_ just had to wonder… "Have you brought anyone else here before?" I asked quietly.

Victoria reached out to hold my hand and I happily entwined my fingers with hers. "No, I've never even brought my family here before, much less a date," she said. "It may be a bit selfish, but I never wanted to share this place with anyone before you," she confessed, and I grinned widely.

"Thank you for sharing this with me, then. I'm glad that you did," I murmured, squeezing her hand in gratitude. "I think this is probably the best first date I've ever been on," I told her, and she grinned happily.

"I'm glad that you're enjoying it so far. I hope you'll let me take you out again in the future," she said, raising one eyebrow questioningly.

I smirked. "I may have to insist on it, Ms. Justice," I said haughtily before I winked at her.

We shared an affectionate glance, looking into each other's eyes. We never looked away, even when Chelsea returned with our appetizer. We remained wrapped up in our own little world, enjoying our delicious meal and talking quietly with one another until Victoria finally glanced at the time and found that we'd been at the restaurant for nearly four hours.

She stood and held out her hand to me, pulling me from my seat and leading out of the restaurant and into the parking lot. When she pulled her keys from her pocket and began leading me toward her car, I looked at her questioningly.

"What about my car?" I asked.

She smiled. "After you told me how you felt about me, I sent your mom a text letting her know it was safe to pick up your car. If you hadn't felt the same way, I wouldn't have contacted her, but I thought this would make it feel more like a date," she explained, opening the passenger door for me and waiting for me to climb in before she gently closed it after me.

I smiled happily to myself. When I'd woken up earlier that morning, I would never have dreamed that I would actually enjoy Valentine's Day for once. I was pulled out of my thoughts when Victoria started the car and set her hand over the middle console, palm facing upward so that I could take her hand if I wished.

I did just that and we held the link for the entire drive back to my house, the two of us softly singing along to the radio. When we finally pulled into my driveway, Victoria placed a soft kiss to the back of my hand before she shut the car off and made her way around to open my door.

When I stepped out, she walked me up to my front door and smiled softly at me.

"I'm so glad that you decided to join me for dinner tonight – you have no idea how terrified I was that you wouldn't show up, or worse, that you would show up but then you'd leave," she admitted quietly, running a hand through her hair.

"I'm happy that you invited me. It means a lot to me that you would put so much effort into this," I told her, just before we were interrupted by the door swinging open behind me, startling me into jumping forward into Victoria's arms, which locked around me and held me tightly to her.

A familiar laugh made me frown, and I turned in Victoria's embrace to face my lovable, oh-so-irritating little brother, George. "George Gillies," I said sharply, but my mother appeared before I could really scold him. One look from her had him rushing, wide-eyed, up the stairs and to his room.

My mom smiled gently at Victoria, who still had her arms wrapped around my midsection, and I. "Sorry about that, girls. I tried to stop him but little brothers will be little brothers," she shrugged.

Ariana's head poked around the door, and I raised an eyebrow at her unexpected presence. "We'll leave you alone now. I'll see you on set tomorrow, Victoria, and I'll see you whenever you decide to come inside," Ari said teasingly, a friendly light in her eyes, before she and my mom disappeared back into the house and shut the door.

Victoria laughed quietly from behind me, and I swallowed back a small moan at the feeling of her front pressed up against my back as I carefully stepped just out of her arms. I turned to face her and she had an adoring smile on her face.

"I suppose I should go inside before those two get impatient," I said reluctantly with a small smirk on my face.

Victoria hummed softly. "I suppose you should."

"Thank you for a wonderful evening," I said sincerely. That was the best date I'd ever been on and would have been regardless of what we'd done, simply because I was with her.

She smiled a secretive smile. "The night's not over just yet – I've got one more trick up my sleeve," she said quietly, and I inhaled in anticipation, just as she leaned forward and pressed her lips gently to mine.

My eyes fell shut at the sensation as our lips moved together. The kiss was soft and sweet and warm and over all too soon. A wide grin spread on my face and I opened my eyes to find a matching expression on her face.

My tongue took control in that moment, and I made my first move in our relationship. "Victoria…will you be my girlfriend?" I murmured, entwining our fingers together.

She smiled at me and her brown eyes sparkled in that moment. "I would love that," she said, pressing a kiss to my cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow, Liz. Sleep well." With that, she turned and was gone in her car all too quickly.

Once she was out of sight, I pressed two fingers to my lips and smiled softly, turning around just in time for the door to open and reveal an almost-giddy Ariana. My mom was standing next to her with a knowing smile on her lips. The two moved aside to let me in, and I grinned to myself as I passed them.

I couldn't know for sure if Victoria and I would last in the long term, but I was certain that I'd never find anyone like her ever again. She was my once in a lifetime, and I couldn't be happier that she'd stepped up when I was too afraid to make my feelings known. It was so worth the wait, and now I was excited to find out where our relationship would go.

I woke dreading the day, but I never needed to worry so long as Victoria remained My Valentine…

 **The End.**

 **A/N: And that's all she wrote, folks! I hope that you all enjoyed the story, and, again, I want to emphasize that this story is purely for the entertainment of all us Elitoria shippers and not meant to be offensive or disrespectful in any way to any of the people included in the story! I hope you'll all review and let me know if you enjoyed the story!**

 **And, to those of you who read my story** _ **Pretending to Fake True Love**_ **, I hope to have an update for you by the end of the week. However, if not by then, I will certainly be able to post an update within the next two weeks, as I have Spring Break next week.**

 **Also, to see what I had in mind when describing Liz's dress for the date, check out this link: /elizabeth-gillies-style-leaving-her-hotel-in-new-york-city-july-2015-355494/**

 **Thanks very much to everyone for reading! I love you guys!**

 **-The Midnight Vale**


End file.
